1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved truckable water born barge systems and more particularly pertains to securing a plurality of barges with high efficiency connectors and improved load absorption and distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of connectable barges of certain designs and configurations is discussed in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,892 to Rochfort disclosed a barge system having a plurality of barges arranged in rectilinear configuration and connected. Each barge included plates to define an upper periphery and a lower periphery. Rails were provided around the upper and lower peripheries, and a plurality of vertically disposed recesses was formed in side, front and rear plates. A plurality of connectors was provided with each connector including a post and upper and lower ends. The lower ends included a downwardly facing inverted U-shaped member with a first portion of the lower end positioned upon a lower rail of one barge and a laterally disposed second portion positioned upon an adjacent lower rail of an adjacent barge. An upwardly facing U-shaped member on upper ends each were given a first portion positioned to receive an upper rail of one barge, and a laterally disposed second portion positioned to receive an adjacent upper rail of an adjacent barge. The barge system taught by Rochfort in '892 provided barge sections that are capable of being hauled to location by a truck and then being coupled together.
Rochfort further improved upon a truckable barge system in U.S. Pat. No. 8,166,902. The '902 patent disclosed a barge system with separated hinged upper and lower connecting members within a recess for rotation into position to connect an adjacent barge by connecting the upper and lower connecting members to adjacent upper and lower rails on the adjacent barges. An adjustable hinge and wedged lower end of the connecting member was provided for alignment of the upper connecting member with the vertical post.
While the '902 barge system improved the quality of the truckable barge system, it has been recognized that a continuing need exists for a new and further improved barge system that can be used more cost efficiently with smaller loads, while retaining the advantages of convenient and individually truckable barges. In this regard, the present invention provides improvements to reduce the number of connectors needs for lighter loads.